


Concert Day

by GalaxyDragon02



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Concert in Berlin, Cute, Gen, idk how to tag, it's short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyDragon02/pseuds/GalaxyDragon02
Summary: This is just a short story about something at the concert in Berlin. It's Jae's view.





	Concert Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on something my best friend told me about the concert in Berlin. This story is for her and she is the girl in the story.

It was their first world tour and he was excited. They currently were in Berlin and he had enjoyed walking through the city, but now he was even more excited for the concert. There were a few minutes left till they had to be on stage and Sungjin was doing his leader speech thing, no one was really listening, because they all had memorized it by now. Finally they were on stage and he allowed himself to let his mind wander for a moment and he absorbed the atmosphere. No matter how often they did this, it was an incredible good feeling every time. It was only after they had played the first few songs, that he really noticed the girl, who was standing in the first row - basically in front of him - and he wondered how he hadn’t noticed her from the beginning. Because this girl was wearing a fucking chicken onesie. He almost laughed while he was singing, he had never felt more addressed during a concert than he felt now. From this moment on he couldn't keep his eyes of her. He basically screamed ‘cute’ inside is head, so much that he was afraid he would say it out loud. When they played I Loved You he felt like he was singing it just for her. Damn it he didn't even know her name and he still felt that way. They ended their concert eventually, this was the first time he felt like something broke inside him after a concert, because he knew he would never see this girl again. He wanted - for the second time this night - to curse, how could someone he just saw influence him that much. “You okay?” someone of the others asked him, probably Sungjin but he wasn't sure. He nodded, he would be okay. Maybe it would take some time, but it was going to be okay.


End file.
